No Midnight Tiptoe
by lunavixen
Summary: Yet another take on this infamous scene, do correct me if i'm wrong, new chapters coming soon!
1. No Midnight Tiptoe

No Midnight Tiptoe

Rating: Maybe a very mild M but if it's wrong tell me

Pairing: Eric Delko/ Calleigh Duquesne

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of its affiliates.

Spoilers: Wet Foot/ Dry Foot

Hey, Calleigh,

Listen, I was wondering if er… maybe I could crash at your place tonight. I'm trying to keep a low profile and H has been stirring up the neighbourhood.

You know how he is. He's like a dog with a bone.

Yeah, well, he needs to learn how to let go. This girl's family doesn't care about solving the crime. Their niece is already dead. They're thinking we gotta protect the living.

I can't say I blame 'em.

leans over microscope after typing on the computer

On the couch. No midnight tiptoe. Deal?

Deal.

That night…

Eric woke up with a start, with sweat pouring down his face, sighing, he wiped it away. "Damn it's hot" Eric stated, with another sigh he kicked off the blankets and said to no-one in particular "Why didn't the air conditioner pick another night to stop working?" Eric looked around Calleigh's apartment, even in the dim light he could still see his surroundings, it was Louisiana style with a touch of Miami in it.

Eric heard a rustling sound coming from the general direction of her bedroom and wondered if she too was awake. Silently he crept into the hallway, opened the door a little and peeked in, even in such a compromising position she still looked beautiful, her hair was mussed and fanned slightly over the pillow she was hugging, her choice of pyjamas was a thin tank top and short cotton shorts, her legs were slightly sprawled across her bed, the blankets in a heap on the floor, but her face was where his attention lay, she looked so relaxed, there was no frown lines or anything, but she, like him, was damp with sweat.

Eric sat there watching for a while, noticing her nose scrunch slightly and ghosts of smiles made their way across her face while she slept.

Eric very quietly snuck over to her bed and put his hand on her cheek, caressing it slightly, causing her to stir in her sleep, the first thing that jumped into his head was that this was an extreme violation of her privacy and quickly retracted his hand, he made to walk out of the room when he heard, "I thought we agreed on no midnight tiptoe, Eric?", he contemplated apologising to her and letting her go back to sleep until she wrapped her arms around him from behind…A VERY unCalleigh like move.

Calleigh released him and he turned around, grabbing her instead, and she squealed as he hoisted her over his shoulder, fireman's style, "PUT ME DOWN ERIC!" Calleigh squealed as he carried her into the living room. "I intend to", Eric stated as he dumped her on the living room couch, they both laughed quietly for a while and then they sat there for a while, a companionable silence in the air, Eric began to wonder when he had put his arm around her, as he was contemplating this, Calleigh rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled a little deeper into his embrace and was silently willing the air conditioner to begin working again.

Eric was unsure what made him do it, but he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and then looked at the rather shocked face of Calleigh, he looked down and began to apologise "Cal, I'm so sorry, I was-", Calleigh cut him off with a kiss, both leaned in and the kiss intensified, gasping for air they broke apart and Calleigh moved and sat on Eric's lap, he grunted at her weight and kissed her again, Calleigh moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss, Eric and Calleigh jumped apart when the air conditioner came back on and spooked them both, they both laughed and Calleigh got off the couch, pulling Eric with her, he began to protest and pulled her back into his lap. Calleigh whispered in a husky voice "You are sleeping with me." Eric then raised off the couch and picked Calleigh up, causing her to burst into giggles and carried her to the bedroom, the door closing with a snick.


	2. The Next Day

The next day

Disclaimer: See chapter one, it's still the same.

Thanks to: _Sara Sidle 87-_ see, it's not a oneshot. Hope you like this chapter.

_MedicWarrickLvr-_ I hope you like this one too!

_Adamsgirl- _I hope I've fixed up the problem

_Rakel-101- _I'm glad you like it

E/CE/CE/CE/CE/CE/C

Eric woke up to something warm, and smelling of coconut and cinnamon pressed to the front of his body. He opened his dark chocolate brown eyes and looked down, Calleigh was laying with her back to his front, fast asleep. Eric knew that if he dared move, he'd wake her, so he took a moment to appreciate the situation he was in, not failing to feel and watch her rub her face against her pillow and snuggle a little deeper into his embrace. Eric was just beginning to drift back into a peaceful slumber when… "It's 7.30 on yet another sunny Miami morning this is DJ-" _God damn clock radio, ruining my morning,_ Eric thought. Calleigh snapped her beautiful green eyes open and slammed the snooze button on the clock radio, shutting off the irritation on her nightstand, settling back into Eric, she muttered "Morning Eric…" Eric tensed and then tried to sit up, which was proving very difficult with Calleigh laying on his chest, protesting his every move.

"Calleigh, we have to get up" Eric whined slightly, when she wouldn't let him up. Calleigh mumbled "5 more minutes, then I'll get up…" Eric paused to consider it, he knew he wasn't going to win, so he sighed "You win…" by then he was intoxicated on her scent and the majestic view he had of her. They had just settled down again when Eric's pager went off, 'HC: DB NW 2nd & Langley', Eric moaned and nudged Calleigh again, Calleigh looked sleepily up at him and mumbled "What happened to '5 more minutes?'" Eric stroked her messy hair and said "We got a body down second and Langley… now can I get up?" Calleigh rolled off him and sat up, pulling the blankets off the bed as she did, "You shower, I'll get the coffee" Eric said with that killer Delko smile of his. Calleigh looked at him and smiled as she headed to the bathroom.

Eric picked up all the clothes around the room and put them in the laundry basket, he then made his way into her kitchen and began making coffee and breakfast, 20 minutes later, Calleigh came into the kitchen, fresh faced and ready for work, she was wearing a short sleeved blouse and black slacks, Eric thought she looked downright beautiful, the silence in the kitchen was cut by Eric asking "You up for some breakfast? I've done some toast." Calleigh smiled at him and said "let's eat." After they had eaten, Calleigh spoke up, "You go for a shower, I'll clean this up." Eric smiled at her and headed to the bathroom, on the vanity basin was one of his polo shirts, a pair of his slacks, which were cleaned and ironed, from a previous stay, not to mention a new toothbrush, because he didn't have his with him. _Southern hospitality will always be in that woman_, Eric thought with a smile. Once he was in the shower, water running, he began to think out loud, "Waking up like this every morning…Equals. Heaven. I mean, waking up to her every morning, I really don't know who's luckier, her or me and-" "And I really think you should get out of the shower and see someone about that talking problem of yours." Calleigh cut in from the other side of the bathroom door, voice slightly muffled by it.

Ten minutes later Eric was dressed and ready to go, he grabbed his keys as Calleigh locked up, once they were in the hallway, Calleigh's neighbour, a lovely elderly who always had something yummy cooking in the oven, poked her head out. "Morning Eric, morning Calleigh." "Morning Jean," Calleigh replied, Jean handed Calleigh a batch of the cookies. _M&M's cookies, always good, _Eric thought. Jean saw the grin on Eric's face and said "Now be good and share them with everyone." Eric decided to be smart and stated with a grin, "if they even make it there." Calleigh swatted his arm and they said their farewells, and then got in their respective cars. They both arrived at the scene before Alexx and Speed. Horatio and Detective John Hagen were standing near the body, Eric and Calleigh walked over to them and Horatio finally took off his sunglasses and said, "Witnesses saw our victim here get hit by a car and the car sped away, we've got no number plate, but according to the tire tracks, she was hit twice…Ok Eric, you're on photos, Calleigh, you've got collection…" "What about me!" Speed yelled from the hummer he had just climbed out of, and just about ran to the scene. "Speed, you can help Calleigh with collection." Horatio stated. Alexx walked over and began to inspect the body, beginning to process the body, she stroked the victim's hair "You shouldn't be here sugar, who did this to you? Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." She turned to address Horatio, "We've got massive trauma to the head and body, not surprising since she was hit by a car, oh, waaaait a minute, she's got enough bruising to have been hit twice!" "So he hit her, backed up and flattened her again to make sure she was dead." Speed cut in. "Hit, squish and run," Calleigh stated.

After many gruelling hours of processing the scene at hand, they took all their findings back to the lab for analysis, Eric went to the break room to grab a much needed cup of coffee and spotted Calleigh making his café cubano, Eric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and asked "Want to go for dinner tonight?" Calleigh spun around and looked at him, "As in date dinner?" Eric nodded and whispered in her ear "I'll pick you up at 7.30." he then pinched her cup of coffee and left the break room, a grin on his face. Calleigh smiled and made herself another cup of coffee, with more on her mind than work.

Calleigh arrived at home at 5.30, dropping her shoes beside the door and her bag in her room, she began to have a deep think about what she was going to wear on her date with Eric, she began to dig through her wardrobe and laughed lightly when she found what she was looking for, pulling it out of the wardrobe, she eyed the dress in her hands, it was black and had a low neckline, with a V-neck that showed her collarbones and a little cleavage and had wrap around straps that tied at the waist, and it wasn't a long dress either, stopping just above the knee, with slits in the sides, only little ones though.

Eric already knew what he was going to wear, a cream dress shirt, and black pants, he had this thought out all day, grinning from ear to ear he jumped in the shower and allowed the water to wash away any nervousness he had. 15 minutes later, dressed and ready to go, he called the restaurant that he was taking Calleigh to and booked a table with a view of the ocean, after killing some time, Eric picked up his keys and headed to Calleigh's apartment.

Calleigh's nerves jangled and her heart fluttered as she sat waiting, the TV was on but she wasn't concentrating on it, her only thoughts were of later tonight. At almost 7.30, a knock interrupted Calleigh's train of thoughts, turning the TV off, she answered the door, they caught sight of each other and both were left speechless. Eric managed to break the silence "Uh…um…You look great." Finally, knocked out of her reverie by Eric speaking, she replied, "You look great yourself." "Um…shall we go?" Eric asked, Calleigh nodded and grabbed her purse, locking the door behind her, she slipped her arm through Eric's and they then headed to Eric's car.

Eric pulled to a stop outside the restaurant, he turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car and walked around to Calleigh's side and assisted her out, Calleigh smiled "My my, such the gentleman," she stated. Eric took her hand and they made their way inside, Eric and Calleigh were taken to their table by a waiter. Calleigh was amazed by the view of the ocean, the waiter returned with menus and stood by to take their orders, Calleigh and Eric read the menu, Calleigh peered over at Eric (who was still deciding), she looked at the waiter "Alright, I'll have the chicken parmegiana." Eric looked up at the waiter and said "I'll have the chicken tenders with vegetables and Diane sauce," the waiter took all this down and asked "would you like a bottle of wine to accompany your meals?" Eric began to think about it, when Calleigh spoke up "Yes please, red wine, medium dry if possible," the waiter nodded, Eric thanked him and he departed.

After a few minutes of small talk, the waiter arrived with their meals and wine, Eric and Calleigh began to eat and continued their small talk, Eric suddenly shifted the chat to them, and their relationship. Eric knew that he was treading dangerously, but still, it had to be talked about. "Calleigh? Umm… I just wanna know how you're feeling about starting a relationship with me?" Eric asked while fidgeting with his napkin. Calleigh looked at him for a few seconds, before replying "I'm a little nervous about it, but I'm willing to give it a try if you are. I'm uneasy, but I will get over it, only, and ONLY if we can keep off Horatio's radar." Eric burst out laughing, and a few people began to stare, but his laughter was contagious and Calleigh began to giggle too.

After finishing and paying for their meals, they climbed back into Eric's car and he was driving back to her place to drop her off, they were listening to the radio and talking about all sorts of things.

Once Eric pulled into Calleigh's driveway and climbed out, he looped around the front of the car and helped Calleigh out, Calleigh slipped her arm through his and Eric walked Calleigh to her door, all the way up on the third floor.

Turning around, Calleigh said "I had fun tonight Eric, so I'll see you tomorrow?" "I guess you will," Eric replied with a cheeky smile, he then pecked her on the cheek and bade her goodnight, his smile evident, even after her door closed.

E/CE/CE/CE/CE/CE/C

A/N: Please read and review, I love all comments, good and bad, chappie on the way soon.


	3. Together

Together

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, it's still the same

Rating: T

Pairing: Eric/Calleigh, I won't have anyone else

Spoilers: Simple man this time

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you know who you are :P

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh was peering into a microscope on a rather cloudy but still important day, they were processing the evidence of the murder of a Latino housekeeper, recently identified as Abbey Sandaval, and our likely suspect, Lorenzo Escalante, is being held in reprieve until his trial…which begins this afternoon.

Calleigh was in the middle of test firing a suspect weapon in a causeway shootout that happened earlier, Horatio likes sneaking up on people, because one minute Calleigh was alone in the lab and then Horatio is standing by her evidence table, telling Calleigh she is a good shot, but she already knew that.

Horatio handed Calleigh a bullet, "I need you to look at this."

"9 mil, hollow point, brass jacketed, it's a golden talon." Calleigh said to him, hanging on to the bullet, eyes questioning.

"I need you to lift the bullet from the Abbey Sandaval case." Horatio stated.

"Isn't that case on trial right now?" Calleigh asked, Horatio shifted on his feet, trying to think of something to say, Calleigh continued "okay, quickly and quietly."

Horatio was ready to testify when Speed came up and told him another body had been found, young, pretty and Latina, just like Abbey Sandaval, Horatio pressed his phone to his ear, Alexx on the other end of the line, just beginning their 'Jane Doe's' autopsy, "I'll have results within the hour" Horatio said something about needing something now, Alexx dove into 'Jane Doe's' stomach and pulled out a whole mint leaf, just like those in mohito's, Horatio thanked Alexx and rose, going over to the prosecutor's side, he negotiated 24 hours for his team to process.

Horatio spoke to Eric about going to a crime scene on his day off, Eric growled internally because he had been planning a nice treat for Calleigh, but he got to go diving on county time, so he couldn't complain.

Horatio turned around when the prosecutor called him, Horatio spoke his mind about the gaps in the case and walked away.

Adelle Sevilla is one of the best detectives, she's a no nonsense woman who knows what to say and how to say it. The hummer pulled into the crime scene, Adelle and Horatio spoke about the circumstances of the case, Horatio dropped on one knee to look at the blood spots all over the place, "Adelle pull you men off the road, we're going to expand the crime scene," Horatio said, his voice raised.

Calleigh was stressed…

Really stressed.

She was hungry and still had two open cases and Eric was nowhere to be found, _I hope he remembers about dinner, _Calleigh thought.

Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts by Eric falling into step with her.

"Calleigh?" Eric asked.

_Finally!_ Calleigh thought before greeting him, "Hey, where's that pistol?"

Eric scratched his head.

"I checked it into evidence a couple of hours ago…"

"You mean it's just been sitting there?!" Calleigh swivelled to face him, voice raised.

Eric thought,_ yep, she's really going to make me pay really bad for this tonight, I'm done for, I'd better say something now before she shoots me…_

"I paged you and you never answered" Eric said.

Calleigh was getting a headache, with her hand to her forehead, she replied, "I turn my pager off when I'm on the range… It's just, I've been chained to the lab with a 54 round shooting that was supposed to be processed 12 hours ago."

Eric knew she was close to breaking by the sound of her voice. "Yeah, well I spent the same 12 hours inhaling sewage at the bottom of the Tamayami canal, so everyone's got a sad story." Eric replied.

Calleigh stopped in the corridor and turned to face Eric.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands on his hips.

"Yeah, me too," Eric replied with his hands on her elbows.

Calleigh broke the embrace and muttered an okay before walking to the evidence locker, Eric trailing after her.

Eric stood behind Calleigh in the firing range, protection on and admiring Calleigh in all her glory, Eric began to think, _Calleigh is so sexy right now, but when isn't she. I wonder when she's gonna wanna meet my family? I mean, I know my mother would be impressed, my sisters love her and-._

Calleigh put the gun down, took off her earmuffs and glasses, saying that they wouldn't be able to get a match because the gun was waterlogged. Then she abruptly turned and muttered something about a gun bolt, before dashing to the gun safe. Eric swore to himself that if they were in a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared above her head. Snickering to himself, Eric told himself that Calleigh would shoot him on the spot if he ever said that aloud. After saying bye to Calleigh, Eric went to the layout room and found Horatio looking at evidence, Eric pulled on some latex gloves and helped Horatio process.

Calleigh was home at 8:00pm, which was REALLY early for her, sitting in a strawberry bubble bath, Calleigh's muscles felt like jelly, _a wonderful end to a pain of a day_, _Hagen is such a pain in the ass, and when will Eric be home!! I'm hungry already…_Calleigh was pulled from her thoughts by the phone's incessant ringing. Getting up, Calleigh wrapped a towel around her and answered the phone, checking caller ID she saw it was Eric

"Hello? Eric?"

"Hey Cal, I'm on my way to your place now, you might wanna hurry and get dressed, I'm taking you to dinner, see I didn't forget."

"Okay, okay, I was actually in the bath when you called, I'm getting dressed now."

"Cool, see you in ten. Love you, bye."

Calleigh had finished getting dressed and was just thinking when a sharp knock at the door caught her attention, it was Eric, and he was holding several bags.

"I thought I'd cook for us instead," Eric said while holding up the bags.

"Ooooh, I'm spoiled!" Calleigh grinned.

"I know…" Eric cheekily responded.

Calleigh whacked him on the arm, with a little huff.

After making and eating dinner, Calleigh and Eric sat on the couch, side by side, Eric turned the radio on and found a nice song, pulling Calleigh up, they danced the night away

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

A/N: Yeah I know I haven't updated in ages, but my muse has been hiding under my bed with the dust bunnies, please read and review, it makes my muse happy


End file.
